The Glow of the Oompa Loompas
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: Hiei and the gang meet some Oompa Loompas and have to clean up the factory after a Nuclear War Head hit, but what happened? And why would a demon want to destroy a Chocolate factory?


**_The Glow of the Oompa Loompas_**

It was a normal day the gang had been sent to clean up after a demon attacked a factory with a nuclear warhead. It had been a disaster Koenma said that bodies were scattered everywhere.

"I thought we were Rekai Tentai, Why are we the clean-up crew now?" Yusuke questioned.

"Because it was a demon that did this and we need to make sure that anyone still alive got help and find out why a Chocolate factory was bombed." Kurama told him.

"This sucks!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut-up" Yusuke commanded. Kuwabara was quiet for the rest of their trip. They arrived at the factory to find it glowing brightly.

"Well that's bright" Kurama commented.

"Oh yeah I'm sure everyone's just up and about now that I see it's glowing" Yusuke said sarcastically.

There was suddenly movement in the dark behind them. Hiei turned around suddenly to face whatever lurked in the shadows, his sword was drawn and ready to attack. The figure was gone. It was very quiet.

"This is creepy can't we just go home now" Kuwabara whined. There was more movement, this time everyone heard it and turned around looking to see what was there. This time it was in the light actually it was glowing. They all stared at what appeared to be an orange person with green hair that could barely be seen because of the yellow glow surrounding it.

"What the heck is that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei looked at it and examined it closely seeing that it was as tall as him and tried to figure out what it was with everyone else. Kurama's jaw was slack and he was staring at it with a dumb face on and moving his mouth wordlessly. Kuwabara was staring off into the abbess dreaming about his wonderful Yukina and what awaited him when he got home. And Yusuke still had his mouth open just staring. Needless to say they all looked very stupid.

The little orange man stared back at them like they were retarded. Which for all he knew they were the way they looked at the moment.

Finally coming to their senses after about 5 minutes of looking like this and staring at this…_thing! _Yusuke spoke.

"Um..Hello we come in peace," He said holding up the peace sign. Kurama smacked his forehead, Hiei mumbled, and Kuwabara just stood there looking stupid as usual.

"Oompa Loompa doopa de do I've go the perfect puzzle for you…Oompa Loompa doopa de de if you are wise you'll listen to me…"The orange man said the gang stared half scared half curious as to what this man was singing about.

"What do you want disturbing the peace, bothering us and bothering me, do you want to give us more pain? What will that gain? It won't gain anything .Oompa Loompa doopa da de you had better listen to me; you will live in hatred too like thee,Oompa…Oompa..Loompa doopa de do….Doopa de do" More Oompa Loompas had come out from behind the trashed factory during this messed up version of the song.

Hiei and the rest stared and stared yet no one dared to make any move during the performance. It was over and they did not know what to do. All of the orange men that stood before them were short and glowing a bright yellow they all stared like starved kittens. Kurama walked forward and the Oompa Loompa (which looked like the head one) Stepped back cautiously.

"How did this happen?" Kurama asked them talking about the factory's destruction.

"You must ask our leader the great Willy Wonka who once lived with us in joy and happiness he will tell you for it was his mistake" The Oompa Loompa spoke with great wisdom.

"Where can we find this "Great Willy Wonka"?" Kurama questioned the thing know known as an Oompa Loompa.

"Where it is always dark and cold and where we came from" Another Oompa Loompa spoke up.

"And where would that be?" Kurama asked.

"Loompa Land But watch out the Wangdoodles and Hornswagglers and Snoswangers and Rotten VermishusKadnids might get you they lurk" An Oompa Loompa stated darkly waving his arms around franticly. Kurama stared. Hiei, still inspecting the Oompa Loompas, had just realized what they said.

"We will have to go to this "Loompa Land" Won't we fox?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama sighed.

"Yes, Hiei we will have to go" He replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuwabara whaled. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

**_And off they went to Loompa Land to face whatever lay in front of them._**

They arrived and looked around the place looked desolate and deserted. As they looked around they saw a man crumpled over they looked at him.

"Are you Willy Wonka?" Kurama asked him. The man looked up and stared at them.

"Yes…" The man trailed off.

"What happened to your factory?" Kurama questioned.

"Is any one still alive?" Wonka asked them.

"Yes the Oompa Loompas, but we need to know what happened." Kurama told him.

"It's all my fault all my fault they had to suffer.." Willy Wonka said.

"Cut to the chase old man what happened?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yusuke!" Kurama said giving Yusuke that look that said Shut up we need information not a break down

"It was all my fault…" Yet again Willy Wonka stated. Hiei began getting perturbed with this answer.

"Is that all you can say?" Hiei told/asked him.

"What are you doing Hiei?" Kurama asked him.

"Yeah why don't we just try to beat it out of him" Kurama said sarcastically. Yusuke looked very thoughtful at that comment and Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I will tell you of long ago when it was happy and the Oompa Loompas and I lived in freedom and happiness.." Willy Wonka began but was cut off by Yusuke.

"Oh yes Gather round children it's story telling time" He said. He was ignored.

" I was running the factory and everything was great….Then I decided that I was too old to run the factory any more so I sent out 5 golden tickets one for each winner who found them and they would get a tour and a years supply of chocolate…..Well Charlie Bucket was the only kid that passed my test so the factory became his…The Oompa Loompas did not like his rule and had Loompa Loompas attack him and kill him-" Wonka said but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"What's a Loompa Loompa?" He asked.

"It is an Oompa Loompa assassin and as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, They killed Charlie and appointed me leader again but while I was away from the factory I had fallen into a deep depression and had to take pills I had to also think of a way to make money So I sold" Wonka said.

"You sold? As in sold drugs?" Yusuke asked him. Willy Wonka looked down, ashamed.

"I know it was stupid but yes I sold Illegal drugs to human and demon kind alike I was running low so I sent an Oompa Loompa to find me some more drugs…..The Oompa Loompa never came back….So I decided it was time to end selling drugs..But a demon gang still wanted the drugs and threatened my Oompa Loompas if I didn't give it to them, I couldn't face the Oompa Loompas so I left, I came here and when I realized that I needed to get them out, It was too late." Wonka explained.

"So some demon came by and dropped and Nuclear War head on your factory?" Kuwabara asked to confirm.

"Yes.." Wonka replied sadly.

"You need to move on with your life and help those Oompa Loompas that are still alive, they need you now and I would advise you do it right away" Kurama told him. Wonka got up and bowed hid head in thanks and then left.

"Lets go" Kurama told them. And they walked into the sunset.

"Hey, Kurama do you think that Willy Wonka will take care of the Oompa Loompas?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Yes, Kuwabara I think they will be very happy together" Kurama replied while looking up into what lies beyond in the distance.

"Very Happy…" Kurama added.

**Oo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**A/N: Hello yeah that is the end but I will have another fanfic up here really soon. Leave Reviews!**_


End file.
